Vivons heureux, vivons cachés
by LonelyD
Summary: Quatre textes, quatre moments de la vie de Thor et Loki et quatre ratings. / THORKI. Recueil terminé.
1. Le Trône de papa

Une petit introduction _chiante_ s'impose, vous m'en excuserez !

"Vivons heureux, vivons cachés" est un recueil que je commence vraiment sur un coup de tête, parce qu'une idée m'est venue et que j'ai eu tout simplement envie de la développer. Il y aura quatre textes, plutôt courts, autour de la relation entre Loki et Thor sur quatre moments de leur vie à quatre périodes différentes et ... avec quatre ratings différents. Les quatre textes seront censés retracer un bout de la relation Thorki, comme une sorte de petite perspective sur ce qui les déchire et les attache et surtout sur leur relation secrète. Parce que oui, le Thorki c'est bien beau, mais c'est interdit, c'est mal et ça doit rester caché, d'où le titre du recueil. Le titre n'est d'ailleurs pas de moi, cela vient de la morale "Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés" tiré de "Le Grillon" de Jean-Pierre Claris de Florian ( hm, je l'avoue, je suis allée chercher l'info sur internet ).

J'ai déjà la trame des quatre textes et oui, il y aura du slash ( c'est du Thorki en même temps ... ) et oui il y aura probablement du sexe ( je préfère prévenir, au cas où ) et non cela ne sera pas forcément joyeux.

J'espère que l'idée vous plaît, déjà, et j'espère encore plus que vous apprécierez les textes. Je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment un faible pour le Thorki.

* * *

><p><span>Fandom:<span> Thor.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby, les films sont de Kenneth Branagh et d'Allan Taylor.

Pairing: Thor/Loki ( à venir ).

Rating: K.

Genre: Family.

Note: Je commence soft avec le rating K et un moment de l'enfance de Thor et Loki intitulé "Le Trône de papa" et bien sûr les désirs de royauté du petit Loki ( qu'on voyait déjà dans ses yeux admiratifs dans le tout premier film ). Le prochain texte sera un rating K+ à situer durant la pré-puberté/puberté des nos deux frères préférés et normalement il devrait s'appeler "Un placard trop étroit". N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du texte, si vous avez des remarques à faire, si quelque chose vous chagrine ou même si vous aimez tout simplement. Vos remarques sont les bienvenues ... ^^

Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le Trône de papa<strong>

« Un ! »

La voix de Thor résonna dans le couloir que Loki s'empressa de traverser.

Thor compterait jusque trente, ce qui lui laissait suffisamment de temps pour trouver la cachette adéquate. De toute façon, Loki avait toujours été bien meilleur que son frère à ce jeu. C'était lui qui trouvait les meilleurs recoins pour se dissimuler. Parfois il parvenait même à se fondre dans le décor et Thor passait devant lui sans s'en apercevoir. Il n'était pas assez attentif, pas assez patient.

« Quel idiot » pouffa Loki alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'un corridor.

Dans sa bouche cette insulte n'avait rien de mesquin et Thor ne l'avait jamais pris ainsi. Cela faisait partie des moqueries enfantines, devenues banales et presque anodines qu'ils se lançaient en riant. Et puis Thor disait bien de lui qu'il était peureux.

« Dix ! »

Les cris de son frère n'étaient plus qu'à peine audibles.

Loki freina sa course et trottina dans les allées dorées du château, guettant la moindre faille qui serait susceptible de lui offrir un abri. Il avait beau connaître le palais, tous ses secrets ne lui avaient pas encore été révélés.

Son regard accrocha un défaut sur l'une des peintures du mur que seul un œil attentif était en mesure de discerner. Le petit prince aux cheveux sombres s'arrêta et s'approcha pour examiner de plus près cet accroc. Sur tout un pans du couloir, Odin et ses guerriers chassaient les Géants de glace, ces créatures démoniaques dont Thor aimait conter les histoires pour lui faire peur la nuit. Loki ne put retenir son œil de s'attarder sur la représentation de son père qui, en tête du cortège, menait Asgard à la victoire et faisait fuir les monstres de Jotunheim. Son seul œil était vif et brillant et Loki crut même un instant qu'il l'observait. Il recula, gêné, avant de se souvenir que ce n'était qu'un simple dessin, puis reprit l'examen de la paroi.

En y regardant de plus près, une fente était bel et bien visible et il y vit même un trou, pas plus large qu'un bouton, aux pieds d'Odin. Loki s'approcha pour regarder dans l'orifice, certain qu'il avait trouvé une porte secrète, mais il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une lumière blanche. Intrigué, il tenta tout de même de pousser le mur. Avec un peu de chance un passage s'ouvrirait.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un craquement fit trembler la pierre. Le trou dans lequel Loki avait jeté un coup d'œil s'élargit jusqu'à former une entrée assez large pour le laisser passer ce que le jeune prince fit sans hésiter. Le passage se referma derrière lui aussi vite qu'il s'était ouvert.

Une vive lumière l'éblouit alors. Loki plissa les yeux et fit quelques pas à l'aveugle. Lorsque ses mirettes s'accordèrent à l'éclat qui traversait la pièce il resta bouche bée devant le colosse de métal qui se dressait devant lui. Installé au sommet des marches de marbre qui surplombaient la salle, il brillait et il semblait que les feux de tous les dieux s'étaient penchés dessus pour l'éclairer. Son corps tout entier étincelait dans cet autel qui lui était comme dédié, quand une aura blanche l'enveloppait au centre des quatre colonnes qui soutenaient le plafond.

Là où Loki se tenait, ce géant lui parut inaccessible et inébranlable. Il était tout puissant, indestructible et dominait les neuf royaumes.

C'était le trône d'Odin.

Intimidé, le prince hésita d'abord à s'avancer, puis après s'être assuré que personne n'était présent pour le réprimander, la curiosité le conduit à s'aventurer dans la salle du trône.

Le passage qu'il avait découvert ne l'avait pas entraîné dans une pièce secrète, bien au contraire. Loki connaissait cet endroit pour y avoir vu tant de fois son père diriger les mondes, une main de fer dans un gant de velours. C'était lors de ces instants que Loki avait été impressionné par la voix autoritaire d'Odin et fasciné par les ordres qu'il dispensait à ses sujets. Le jeune prince s'était toujours senti très fier lorsque Frigga l'avait autorisé à s'approcher de son père et du trône duquel il gouvernait. Loki était le fils du roi après tout – un prince – et Odin lui-même, lui avait dit qu'un jour – peut-être – il deviendrait roi.

C'était ce qu'il avait aussi confié à Thor.

Thor …

Loki se souvint enfin de son frère. Entièrement obnubilé par ce trône, symbole de la grandeur du roi, il avait oublié qu'il jouait à cache-cache avec Thor !

Il se tourna rapidement vers le passage qu'il avait emprunté et sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de céder à ses envies. Tant pis pour Thor et son stupide jeu, le trône ne pouvait attendre !

Loki approcha à petits pas du siège royal qui reprenait une taille normale à mesure qu'il avançait.

Frigga et Thor étaient les seuls à savoir qu'il rêvait de devenir roi, comme son père. Loki n'avait rien voulu dire à Odin, de peur de … Il coupa court à ses pensées et s'arrêta pour réfléchir un moment. De quoi avait-il peur venant d'Odin ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il sentait que son père ne le prendrait pas vraiment au sérieux s'il lui confiait ses ambitions. Il avait aussi l'impression qu'Odin reposait plus d'espoir sur Thor que sur lui, mais ce n'était qu'un peu de jalousie.

C'était les propres mots de Frigga que son esprit lui rappelait et même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment, il n'avait pas envie de remettre en doute les paroles de sa mère.

Il se trouvait désormais au bas des marches, tout près du trône qu'il se rassura de constater bien moins imposant là où il était désormais. Il le détailla un peu plus de ses yeux verts. Ses deux gigantesques bras sculptés d'arabesques étaient levés vers le ciel et un tissu brodé l'habillait, mais ses pieds en vulgaire pierre de taille étaient nus.

Le prince aux cheveux noirs s'apprêta à monter les marches pour admirer de plus près ce colosse aux pieds d'argile lorsqu'il perçut un bruit derrière lui.

Il fit volte face pour apercevoir la silhouette de Thor grandir dans la lumière.

L'aîné avait tourné pendant plusieurs minutes sans trouver trace de Loki lorsqu'il s'était finalement résigné à prendre le chemin de la salle du trône. Il pensait simplement traverser la pièce, non l'y trouver. Il s'avança avec amusement. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait avoir !

Mais lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur du plus jeune, il comprit que le jeu lui était totalement sorti de la tête. Il voyait ses yeux briller devant le trône d'Odin et il savait à quel point Loki rêvait d'y monter.

« Je suis certain qu'un jour tu feras un merveilleux roi, avoua Thor en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda Loki, étonné.

- Un garçon intelligent comme toi ? C'est certain ! »

Thor sourit à son frère, puis Loki se mit à rire.

Pourtant son cœur n'était pas aussi léger que ce qu'il aurait pu laissé croire. Loki se voyait déjà une couronne sur la tête, arborant fièrement le sceptre que son père lui aurait légué avec toute sa bénédiction pour conduire Asgard et élever les neuf royaumes et Thor l'avait interrompu dans ses onirismes royaux.

Ce serait sans doute ce qui se produirait. Thor le devancerait un jour. Il était bien plus fort et courageux, bien plus prompt à l'art de la guerre, il savait comment rassembler les troupes derrière lui et les mener. Il n'était qu'un enfant, pourtant, ceux de son âge le suivaient et les adultes respectaient déjà sa parole, ce dont Loki était incapable. Thor était un guerrier né, plus même, il était né pour être roi.

Son frère ne s'apercevait de rien, mais Loki sentait ces choses et il voyait les regards des autres enfants et des adultes sur lui différents de ceux qu'ils posaient sur Thor.

Loki baissa la tête et soupira.

Il en rêvait, mais jamais il ne serait roi.

Thor, surpris, lui attrapa le bras et le tourna dans sa direction, sans délicatesse aucune, même si l'attention était tout autre.

« Ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-il une once d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Est-ce que tu veux devenir roi ? interrogea Loki pour éviter de répondre.

- Je veux devenir un guerrier, rectifia Thor en brandissant fièrement son poing dans les airs, et je veux me battre et repousser tous nos ennemis hors de nos frontières. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être roi pour me battre. »

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Loki, sans grande conviction. Son frère sembla comprendre que ses paroles n'étaient pas d'un grand secours car il ajouta en lui tapant l'épaule :

« Tu feras un meilleur roi que moi, Loki. »

Les yeux du petit prince s'éclairèrent lorsqu'ils croisèrent ceux, bleus, brillants et sincères, de son frère. Ses mots lui réchauffèrent le cœur. Thor croyait en lui. Peut-être que personne d'autre n'avait confiance en ses capacités et sa force, mais cela était-il réellement important si Thor était à ses côtés pour le soutenir ?

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, sachant qu'au-delà de leurs rêves égoïstes d'enfant ils en partageaient un commun.

Lorsque Loki était triste, Thor venait le réconforter et lorsque c'était au tour de Thor d'être affligé par la fatalité du destin, Loki le consolait. Tous deux avaient toujours tout fait ensemble et ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle, même si leurs caractères aussi différents que complémentaires faisaient qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se disputer. Ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer grandir loin l'un de l'autre, comme ils ne pouvaient envisager leur avenir séparément.

Thor finit par briser ce moment et prit la main de Loki dans la sienne. Il ne comptait pas rester toute la journée dans cette salle !

Il tira son frère au dehors, oubliant déjà leur conversation pour imaginer dans quelle aventure son frère et lui pourraient s'embarquer pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Le plus jeune des deux princes suivit sans protester son aîné, arborant de nouveau un sourire sur les lèvres, tout aussi impatient de reprendre le cours de leurs activités.

Avant de quitter définitivement la salle il posa une dernière fois son regard sur le trône de son père qui s'illuminait devant lui.

Si Thor y croyait, peut-être y avait-il un espoir pour qu'un jour il devienne roi.


	2. Inséparables

Fandom: Thor.

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby, les films sont de Kenneth Branagh et d'Alan Taylor.

Pairing: Thor/Loki très légèrement suggéré.

Rating: K+ pour inceste suggéré.

Genre: Family.

Note: Voici le deuxième texte mettant en scène Thor et Loki. Il se situe à la fin de leur enfance, au début de leur puberté et j'y mets en avant les sentiments de Loki à l'égard de son frère, bien que cela reste très léger. J'évoque surtout les ressentiments qu'il éprouve à l'égard de son père. Finalement j'ai préféré appeler ce texte "Inséparables". C'est bateau et ce n'est pas très original, mais ça me semblait plus approprié que le titre que j'avais envisagé au départ. Comme toujours, vos remarques sont les bienvenues, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du texte.

Le prochain texte sera un rating T et se situera au moment où Thor et Loki sont de jeunes adultes. J'envisage de l'appeler "Tout l'or du monde", mais je ne pourrais jurer de rien.

Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Inséparables<strong>

Thor et Loki, haletants, s'élancèrent dans un dédale de couloirs. Derrière eux le cuir de semelles claquait contre le marbre, des armures brillantes, pimpantes, s'entrechoquaient, des ordres étaient hurlés d'un bout à l'autre du palais et ils apercevaient encore la lumière du jour se refléter sur les casques dorés qu'arboraient les Valkyries. Mais rien n'y faisait, elles avaient eu beau les courser durant des heures, les deux petits princes du royaume n'avaient cesser d'échapper à leur surveillance.

« Cours ! Cours ! » ordonna Thor qui se tourna vers son frère, le visage rayonnant, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

Loki empoigna la main que son aîné lui tendait et força le pas, mais intérieurement il jura. Voilà des heures qu'il courait pour échapper à ces mégères et ce jeu ne l'amusait plus.

Quelle idée Thor avait eu de vouloir allé près du lac lorsque les Valkyries s'y baignaient ! Odin les avait pourtant mis en garde, il leur avait interdit de les déranger, mais celui qui était destiné à empoigner Mjölnir, une fois de plus, n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête.

Il s'était avancé, crapahutant dans l'herbe, les yeux rivés sur ses proies. Des fourrés, Loki n'avait pu discerner que la crinière blonde de son frère et les mouvements félins de son corps. D'abord circonspect, sa curiosité avait rapidement pris le dessus et il avait fini par l'imiter. Tous deux les avaient observés, ces corps nus immergés dans l'eau du lac, ces seins brillants au soleil. Avaient suivi leurs rires de consort, les regards brûlants des suivantes de Freyja et le début d'une course effrénée.

Maudits soient Thor et ses jeux stupides !

Loki sentit la main de son frère se resserrer un peu plus autour de ses doigts, pour l'empêcher de partir, pour lui éviter de tomber et ce regard bleu, bienveillant, se poser sur lui. Il roula des yeux car il lui en voulait un peu, mais tout n'était pas de sa faute.

_Il avait insinué l'idée ..._

Thor les fourrait toujours dans de drôles d'histoires.

… _puis il l'avait encouragé …_

Thor avait toujours été le plus téméraire des deux, celui qui les embarquait dans de sales affaires et Père finissait par les gronder.

… _puis il l'avait suivi …_

Thor était sulfureux, incontrôlable, aussi imprévisible que le tonnerre pouvait l'être. Il ne savait jamais quand s'arrêter et parfois, ça allait trop loin.

… _d'accord ! Il devait le reconnaître. Ce n'était pas que la faute de Thor, c'était aussi la sienne. Il avait parié. Il l'avait défié et l'avait fait parier._

Mais Thor n'agissait pas sans lui, sans son consentement, son appui, qu'il soit explicite ou suggéré. Loki évoquait l'idée et Thor agissait. C'était ainsi qu'ils avaient toujours fonctionné.

Loki était aussi fautif que son frère aîné.

Les bruits de pas s'estompèrent autour d'eux, bientôt il n'y eut plus que leurs deux souffles pour se répercuter entre les murs.

Un choc percuta le plus jeune des frères qui crut tomber et cela aurait probablement été le cas si son aîné n'avait pas été là pour le rattraper. Son frère le traîna jusqu'à un recoin sombre. Il s'était arrêté pour les conduire dans un placard dissimulé sous une tapisserie dont seuls les résidents du palais pouvaient avoir connaissance.

Loki recula à petit pas jusqu'à effleurer le fond de leur cachette et souffla. Il n'en était pas moins soulagé et si Thor gardait maîtrise de son calme à ses côtés, lui en était incapable. Son cœur ne cessait de frapper plus fort contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était qu'un vulgaire panneau de fer qui les séparait des Valkyries et il ne les en protégerait pas. Il avait peur.

« Thor » murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Dans le noir il chercha la main de son frère qui peut-être pourrait lui apporter un peu de réconfort et du bout des doigts la trouva. Thor la serra fort, mais ne répondit pas.

« Thor … Je crois que – »

Loki n'eut le temps d'exposer ses craintes, déjà Thor se jeta sur lui, les doigts sur sa bouche.

« Tais-toi, chuchota-t-il autoritairement à son oreille. Tais-toi. Elles sont là. »

Loki s'exécuta et prêta une oreille attentive. Il entendait des voix murmurer, le bruissement des capes qui se frôlent.

Elles étaient tout à côté.

S'ils restaient muets, s'ils se faisaient invisibles, peut-être que les Valkyries continueraient leur chemin.

Si elles les trouvaient …

Thor dut comprendre son inquiétude, capter les tremblements de ses genoux branlants car il serra plus fort sa main.

« N'aie pas peur. Elles ne savent pas. »

Loki sentit les battements contre sa poitrine, mais cette fois-ci ce n'étaient pas les siens, c'étaient ceux du cœur affolé de son frère collé contre lui. Thor était aussi effrayée que lui et la moiteur de ses mains et son souffle erratique, chaud, ne trompaient personne. Pourtant Loki connaissait son aîné mieux que quiconque et il savait qu'un autre sentiment annihilait ces peurs. Le danger avait toujours excité Thor.

Il n'y eut plus un son autour d'eux et même les murmures au dehors s'estompèrent. Les deux frères ne discernèrent plus que le froissement de leurs vêtements et leurs respirations mêlées. Longtemps ils restèrent immobiles et Loki finit par se calmer. Il n'avait pas un seul instant lâché des yeux son frère et même dans l'obscurité il avait pu voir son sourire, ce sourire qui le réchauffait. Toutes ses peurs avaient fini par s'envoler.

Mais Thor s'éloigna brusquement et Loki crut un vide glacé l'envahir. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Non.

Il tira sur la main de son frère qui le rassura de ces simples mots :

« Je suis là. »

Et ses lèvres rosées vinrent se poser sur son front blanc et sa poigne, sûre et ferme, tenait toujours ses doigts frémissants.

La surprise le suffoqua et il sut que ses joues s'empourpraient. Un sentiment de gêne le prit car il n'y avait que Frigga pour avoir baisé sa peau si pâle.

Les deux frères avaient toujours été très proches, mais, aussi protecteur que Thor puisse l'être, il avait souvent préféré lui ébouriffer les cheveux que de le prendre dans ses bras.

Pourtant, Loki ne pouvait plus ignorer les récents changements dans le comportement de Thor et ses gestes tendres. C'était comme si son frère essayait de le retenir à lui, comme s'il sentait que les moments qu'ils partageaient ne pourraient durer. Lorsqu'ils s'entraînaient, que Loki tombait, Thor lui tendait une main salvatrice et le consolait d'une caresse sur le bras. Lorsque Loki cauchemardait, qu'il se glissait entre les draps de son frère, Thor le prenait dans ses bras et le rassurait.

Et il y avait toujours cette chaleur dans son ventre quand Thor était près de lui, cette chaleur qui lui brûlait les entrailles, mais une chaleur qu'il aimait et qu'il se plaisait à entretenir.

C'était mal, c'était interdit, il le savait, mais il ne voulait s'en débarrasser.

Il le craignait, cela ne pourrait durer.

Thor tira son bras et le sortit de ses songes.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a plus personne. On devrait sortir. »

Loki suivit son frère sans dire un mot et ils sortirent après avoir jeté un regard dans le couloir qui leur sembla désert. Ils firent quelques pas avant de s'arrêter car derrière eux des pas résonnaient. Thor ne put s'empêcher de jurer. Ils s'étaient crus si proches du but.

« Par tous les dieux …

- Ne jure pas sur tes ancêtres, Thor. Tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même. »

La voix qui l'interrompit était dure et profonde et les deux garçons la reconnurent instantanément. Ils se lancèrent un regard discret et constatèrent leur angoisse mutuelle avant de se retourner et de faire face à leur père qui les guettait de son œil mécontent sous un épais sourcil gris.

Loki se demanda alors s'il n'aurait pas été moins périlleux de se faire attraper par les Valkyries. Leur père ne ferait aucune concession car ils lui avaient une fois de plus désobéi.

« Suivez-moi. »

Odin les dépassa et s'enfonça dans le couloir d'un pas vif que Thor et Loki s'empressèrent de suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans leur chambre et purent constater la présence de Frigga, leur mère. Elle était assise, impassible, sur un fauteuil, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Leur père se plaça à côté d'elle et leurs regards pleins de reproches et de déception sur eux, les deux frères se sentirent honteux et baissèrent les yeux. Leurs parents n'intervenaient que rarement ensemble, lorsque la décision qu'il prenait était d'une certaine importance.

Leur punition s'annonçait exemplaire et Loki s'inquiétait déjà des conséquences de leurs actes.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler que vous avez mal agi car vous le savez pertinemment et pour cela vous en serez punis. Je me suis jusqu'à présent montré compréhensif, mais vous avez abusés de ma patience. Je pensais qu'avec l'âge vos pitreries cesseraient, que me suis-je trompé … Vous serez bientôt tous deux des hommes et je ne vois pourtant devant moi rien de plus que des enfants.

- Père, nous sommes sincèrement désolés …

- Ne m'interromps pas, Thor, coupa Odin, furieux. Vous êtes désolés, je le sais, tu n'as de cesse de le répéter à chaque fois que toi et ton frère êtes pris en train de faire je ne sais quelles bêtises. Vous rendez vous seulement compte à quel point vous avez offensés les Valkyries, des guerrières de la plus haute importance, respectées par tous, et sous mon propre toit ! Je ne puis continuer de tolérer de pareils agissements. Ensemble vous êtes incontrôlables. Il est temps pour chacun de vous d'avoir votre propre chambre. Ce soir même les affaires de Loki seront déménagées dans une autre pièce.

- Non ! protesta Thor. »

D'un regard Loki commanda à son frère de taire son impulsivité, car il était inutile de se dresser devant le roi d'Asgard de la sorte. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Thor s'était avancé face à Odin, Père de toute chose, souverain des neuf royaumes, et ne pouvait plus reculer.

« Laissez-nous ensemble, s'il vous plaît, implora Thor. Mère ... »

Il fixa sa mère de ses yeux bleus et tristes, cherchant une aide dans son pardon, mais il n'y trouva que le froid et le silence.

« Votre père a raison, dit-elle. »

Ces mots sonnèrent comme le glas car si même Frigga s'accordait sur cette décision, il n'y aura plus aucune issue possible. La sentence était définitive.

« Nous ne changerons pas d'avis, reprit Odin. Je sais tes envies de batailles et d'aventures, mais le palais n'est pas un terrain de jeu. Il est temps que tu grandisses, que Loki et toi grandissiez. Vous séparez vous aidera peut-être à grandir et te découragera sans doute d'entraîner ton frère. »

Thor baissa la tête, sans un mot, mais Loki écarquilla de grands yeux. Odin croyait-il donc que son frère le provoquait, que tout était son entière faute ?

Le cadet s'avança, à la hauteur de son aîné. Il ne pouvait laisser toutes les responsabilités de leurs actes reposer sur les seules épaules de Thor et tolérer qu'Odin se méprenne de la sorte. Pas cette fois-ci.

« Père …

- Bien, Père, coupa immédiatement Thor. »

Il serra une main ferme autour du bras de son petit frère et lui lança un regard pour lui intimer de se taire.

Odin n'y prêta guère attention et réprimanda alors ses deux fils, chacun leur tour.

Loki se tut et accepta en silence sa sentence et les reproches qui lui étaient faits. Lire tant de désillusions dans le regard de son père fut sûrement l'une des plus douloureuses punitions qu'il endura, mais pires encore furent la dureté des paroles adoptées par Odin lorsqu'il s'adressa à Thor, pire encore furent la pellicule brillante recouvrant les précieuses prunelles de son frère et les larmes et les torrents qui menaçaient de s'écouler aux coins de ses yeux. Plus le roi blâmait son fils, plus les sentiments de Loki changeait à l'égard de son souverain car ce n'était plus son père qu'il voyait, mais bel et bien le roi et une douloureuse animosité pénétra son cœur.

Il oublia son propre orgueil devant la détresse de Thor.

« Tu quitteras Asgard, demain, acheva Odin.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? interrogea Thor, la voix tremblante, qui redoutait de s'être mépris.

- Le capitaine de notre garde prend la mer demain, pour un an. Tu voyageras avec lui. Ce sera ta première véritable mission et une chance de me prouver ta valeur en tant que guerrier. Tâche d'en profiter. »

Un an.

Une année complète.

Loki crut défaillir.

Thor et lui étaient demeurés inséparables. Jamais il n'avait été séparé de son frère plus de quelques jours et cela s'était toujours fait dans la douleur. Comment survivrait-il à une telle séparation quand quelques jours lui paraissaient des millénaires ?

Il chercha le regard de Thor et de voir qu'ils partageaient la même peine ne fit qu'accentuer la sienne. Ces yeux bleus criaient devant lui, mais que pouvait-il leur répondre ? Le jugement d'Odin était inexorable.

Que Thor parte, qu'il accepte de partir était la meilleure solution, la _seule_ solution.

Loki opina du chef. Il ne lui en voudrait pas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute.

C'était Odin qui les séparait.

« Je ne vous décevrai pas, Père, murmura Thor. »

Il baissa une dernière fois la tête en signe de résignation.

Odin avait trouvé une solution à leur désobéissance : diviser pour mieux régner.

Loki acquiesça lui aussi et les deux garçons furent bientôt seuls dans la chambre – la chambre de Thor désormais.

Thor se laissa choir sur son lit, dépité et Loki s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne laissait rien transparaître, mais intérieurement, il fulminait. Il n'avait jamais autant haï son père. Odin n'avait pas le droit de traiter Thor comme il l'avait fait. Odin n'avait pas le droit de les séparer.

L'image d'Odin, sans fêlure, que Loki avait façonnée et qu'il s'était efforcé de préserver s'effaça instantanément de son esprit et laissa place à la rage et à la colère. Celui qui deviendrait le Dieu du mensonge oublia ce père protecteur et aimant, ce héros de guerres, brave et victorieux, celui qu'il avait admiré et rêvé de devenir. Il dévasta jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des ruines avec lesquelles il reconstruit quelque chose de moins beau, de biens moins brillant, mais de plus réaliste. À ses yeux, Odin n'était plus désormais qu'un tyran méprisable qui avait toujours tenté de les séparer, Thor et lui. Tout dans ses souvenirs allait dans ce sens et aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, leur père avait toujours tenté de les monter l'un contre l'autre. Il le leur avait dit, ils devraient se battre pour le trône. Odin _voulait_ qu'ils se battent.

Loki s'approcha un peu plus de son frère. Pour une fois, rien que pour une fois, ce serait à lui de le consoler. Il se permit d'offrir à Thor l'un de ces gestes tendres dont il avait toujours voulu le gratifier pour lui montrer combien il l'aimait. Il lui prit la main et cala sa tête au creux de son épaule pour y déposer un baiser.

Personne ne pourrait jamais les séparer, personne, pas même Odin. Loki se le jura.


	3. Tout l'or du monde

Fandom : Thor.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby, les films sont de Kenneth Branagh et d'Alan Taylor.

Pairing : Thor/Loki établi.

Rating : T pour l'inceste.

Genre : Romance, léger Angst.

Note : Le troisième texte arrive enfin. J'ai mis un peu de temps à l'écrire du fait des examens de fin d'année, mais j'ai une fois de plus pris plaisir à m'immiscer dans la relation de Thor et Loki. Le texte se situe vers la fin de l'adolescence de Thor et Loki. On pourrait même le dire pré-Thor. La relation entre les deux frères est établie et malgré les sentiments qui les unissent, la rancœur de Loki, de plus en plus imposante, ternit un peu leur relation. En fond il y a toujours Odin et le trône qui obsède Loki. J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop redondant. "Tout l'or du monde", j'ai finalement gardé ce titre. Le texte est jusqu'à présent le plus long de tous, il le restera sûrement, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents textes. N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot et à donner votre avis.

J'ai déjà commencé à rédiger le dernier texte qui sera un rating M. Il devrait se situer entre Avengers et Thor : The Dark World. Le titre "Le Bruit du silence" me plaisait bien.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une fois de plus une bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le dernier texte !

* * *

><p><strong>Tout l'or du monde<strong>

Un épais nuage de poussières s'éleva sur le terrain et disparurent Thor et les guerriers qui l'entouraient. La foule retint son souffle. L'acier sonna une, deux, trois fois, un cri retentit et une arme fusa, un bouclier s'envola et un soldat s'écrasa au sol, mangeant le sable. Thor reparut enfin, une épée dans une main, une lance brandie dans l'autre. Il pirouetta sur sa droite, évita une lame, contourna le corps toujours avachi de celui qu'il venait de défaire, bondit sur un autre de ses opposants et d'un coup brutal l'accula contre le brûlant mur de briques jaunes du terrain. Son sort, le soldat l'avait laissé entre les mains du Dieu du tonnerre. Il serait foudroyé, comme tous les autres. Thor para une attaque désespérée, désarma son adversaire et lui balança son coude en pleine figure avant de le jeter à terre. Il se retourna pour faire face à ces trois derniers rivaux, les plus coriaces.

Il les jaugea, leur tourna autour et les harcela de frappes rapides. Plutôt que d'user de la force, il joua avec leur patience. Il devait se montrer habile. Il les pousserait à l'erreur.

La méthode employée lui réussit. L'un de ses adversaires se jeta sur lui. Les hourras reprirent et d'un pas félin Thor s'écarta, laissant le temps au guerrier de repartir à la charge. Les coups qu'il recevait se décuplèrent, toujours plus agressifs, mais ce n'était là qu'un masque pour cacher les lacunes de son adversaire. Il ne lui suffit que de quelques parades et Thor l'envoya au tapis.

Grisé par sa victoire et la clameur des spectateurs, il s'autorisa quelques fanfaronnades et fit le tour du terrain, ses armes fendant l'air. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il le vit, camouflé dans la foule, tapi dans l'ombre du mur, un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Loki venait tout juste de rentrer d'une mission confiée par Odin – mission qui avait duré plus d'un mois. Impatient de retrouver Asgard, le palais, sa famille et Thor – surtout Thor –, il avait ordonné toutes ses affaires le plus tôt possible. Depuis des mois il enchaînait les voyages diplomatiques et même s'il endossait avec le plus grand sérieux toutes les responsabilités que son père lui confiait, la fatigue le tourmentait un peu plus chaque jour et il n'avait désormais plus qu'une envie : retrouver Asgard ... _enfin_ ...

Surprenant les tumultes au-delà des murs, il s'était glissé, curieux et discret, derrière la foule. Il reconnut au premier coup d'œil les parades maîtrisées, les coups brutes, mais justement frappés et la démarche animale de son frère. Lors de leurs entraînements il avait décrypté chacun de ses mouvements au point de pouvoir anticiper ses gestes et si ses adversaires reculaient devant Thor, les doigts de Loki le démangeaient à chaque fois qu'il le voyait une arme au poing. Thor le surpassait physiquement, mais sa technique n'était pas parfaite. Sa confiance en lui le perdrait et le sorcier brûlait de lui administrer une leçon cinglante.

Il laissa son frère venir à lui. Son regard accroché au sien et comme il l'avait prévu, Thor écarta la foula et s'y faufila, de sa démarche de prédateur, comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'eux pour exister.

_À ses yeux, il n'y a plus que moi_, songea Loki.

Il enroula ses bras autour de son aîné lorsque celui-ci le serra contre son torse trempé de sueur.

« Tu m'as manqué, confia Thor à son oreille.

- Est-ce moi qui t'ai manqué ou l'adversaire à ta taille ? taquina Loki lorsqu'il s'écarta. »

Un rictus sournois borda ses lèvres ce qui provoqua le rire de Thor et de lui fourrer sa lance dans les mains.

« Un petit entraînement, ça te dit ? proposa son frère. Mais peut-être que tout ce temps passé à te prélasser sur soieries et coussins de plumes t'a ramolli. »

Fatigué, Loki n'avait pas la force de se donner en spectacle devant tout ce monde. Ce regard pourtant qui le défiait, ce sourire qui l'appelait, il ne put y résister et attaqua le premier. Ils se tournèrent autour, l'un après l'autre, coup après coup, sans se quitter un seul instant du regard.

__Je suis exténué__, constata le Dieu du mensonge. __Il est plus fort que moi, il l'a toujours été et je suis exténué.__

Le combat ne durerait pas éternellement et puisque Thor ne pourrait le prendre par surprise, il le vaincrait par la force, comme toujours.

Loki exécuta tout de même un ou deux tours, histoire de faire bonne figure. Un sortilège qui bloqua l'épée de Thor en vol par-ci. Un autre qui lui permit de se téléporter par-là. Et la foule de le huer en fond sonore.

De tous ces cris méprisants ne lui parvenait qu'un brouhaha inaudible. Il ne lui inspirait pas la moindre sympathie des spectateurs, mais il n'en avait jamais attendu plus de leur part. Des années durant les critiques avaient sonné à ses oreilles, des murmures médisants étaient remontés jusqu'à lui. Armé d'un sourire, il les repoussait, paré de ses belles paroles, il leur renvoyait la pareille et son masque impassible, bouclier de fer, le protégeait de toutes ces attaques. C'était un combat de tous les jours, si différent de celui qu'il pouvait mener contre Thor.

Les huées le déstabilisèrent plus qu'elles n'auraient dû et Thor profita de son inattention pour fondre sur lui. L'épée croisa le fer avec sa lance dans un tintement assourdissant et la bloqua. Le Dieu du tonnerre la lui arracha des mains et laissa Loki tomber à terre, où il roula, vaincu et éreinté.

Le souffle court, le sorcier s'autorisa un sourire.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de bien le prendre. Tout le monde s'était attendu à sa défaite.

Thor ne parut pas même entendre les rires et les murmures autour d'eux. Il se contenta de lui tendre une main bienveillante et Loki s'empressa de la prendre, __grave erreur__.

Il tira sur le bras de Thor, enserra ses deux jambes autour et d'une forte impulsion le propulsa à terre. Il se retourna, preste et rapide, l'enjamba et glissa sous son cou un poignard acéré qu'il avait tiré de derrière son dos avant même que son frère n'ait eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit.

« Mort, murmura-t-il en remuant à peine les lèvres. »

Il sentit contre ses cuisses le cœur de Thor battre la chamade. Son large sourire ne révélait ni la surprise, ni l'agacement.

__Ça l'excite__, rectifia-t-il pour lui-même. __Il n'est pas vraiment surpris. Il est excité.__

Des remarques fusèrent. Loki avait triché.

__Triché, vraiment ? J'ai rusé.__

Fier, il se leva et darda un regard dédaigneux à la foule, puis aida Thor à se hisser sur ses jambes.

« Ne jamais faire confiance à ton ennemi, lui rappela-t-il. Jamais.

- Loki … mais de quel ennemi parles-tu ? »

Thor éclata de rire et le prit de nouveau dans ses bras.

« Je suis content que tu sois de retour, confia-t-il. Père sera fier de toi.

- Et toi ? demanda Loki.

- J'ai toujours été fier de toi, je le serai toujours. Tu es mon frère. »

Thor enroula alors son bras autour de ses épaules et ils prirent la direction du palais.

__Il m'a manqué, tellement manqué.__

* * *

><p>« Je veux boire un verre en l'honneur de mon bien-aimé frère, de tous ses tours et de sa langue qui lui est aussi nécessaire que fatale. À Loki ! »<p>

Thor, debout sur la table de banquet, piétina au milieu des corbeilles de fruits et des plateaux de viandes et il leva son verre à toute la salle avant de s'en gorger la panse et de tremper sa barbe de bière. Il se torcha avec le revers de sa manche et ordonna à être resservi. Sif grimpa à son tour aux côtés de Thor, talonnée de Fandral qui lui tendit une coupe.

« À Loki ! » hurlèrent-ils ensemble avant de descendre d'une seule traite leur boisson.

Thor but une énième coupe et les yeux rivés sur son petit frère, le sourire aux lèvres, il murmura :

« À Loki. »

Loki lui rendit son rire et alla même jusqu'à tremper ses lèvres dans la boisson qu'on lui avait servie.

Des fêtes, si fastueuses, si bruyantes, où tous s'entassaient partageant alcools, plats et chants païens, il en pullulait sur Asgard et Loki ne s'y habituerait jamais vraiment. S'enfermer au calme dans sa chambre entouré de ses livres à pratiquer quelques sorts obscurs lui était utile, alors que participer à ces soirées lui faisait perdre son temps. Mais ce soir, ce soir, alors même qu'il laissait ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites, qu'une dizaine de remarques moqueuses fusait à l'encontre des invités, il ne put rechigner à prendre part aux festivités. Il riait de Thor et de ses paroles balourdes, il riait des regards qu'on lui lançait, il riait, riait, riait de tout, tout ce qu'il voyait, y compris d'Odin qui piqua du nez entre deux conversations et des compagnons de son frère complètement désinhibés.

C'était son nom mis à l'honneur, son nom qui brillait sur toutes les lèvres et ce moment trop rare, il ne pouvait se permettre de le gâcher.

Il lui suffit de quelques œillades vers son frère pour s'assurer que ce dernier jouissait tout autant de lui du banquet. Au milieu de tous, Thor et son armure pimpante, sa cape rouge et sa côte d'argent, ses cheveux dorés, étincelaient. Thor ne prononçait que son nom et tout n'était qu'en son nom, mais cette lumière foudroyante qui irradiait toute l'assemblée n'était pas la sienne. Loki sentit ses entrailles se serrer car quel que fut le nom frôlant les lèvres des invités, tous les regards convergeaient vers son aîné, tous répondaient à l'écho de sa voix. C'était de Thor qu'elle émergeait.

_Pas de moi._

Il n'y eut qu'Odin pour éclipser le Dieu de la foudre.

Lorsque le Père de toute chose se dressa, Thor se rassit. Il avait soudainement dessaoulé, ses prunelles bleues s'étaient assombries et sa voix s'éteignit. Thor, aussi flamboyant et magnifique qu'il pouvait être, s'effaçait quand Odin s'illustrait.

« Un peu de silence, pria Odin alors que les murmures se turent lorsque sa voix s'éleva et il n'y eut plus que ses mots pour se répercuter dans ce grand hall de pierre. Pas même un tintement de verre, le claquement d'une langue contre un palet, des gloussements indiscrets, rien, ne vinrent l'interrompre.

« Comme vous le savez tous, nous fêtons ce soir le retour de mon fils, Loki, dont les qualités diplomatiques se sont illustrées maintes fois à travers les royaumes. Aujourd'hui on me vente même les talents de sa langue et sa vivacité d'esprit. »

Odin posa un regard apaisé sur lui.

Ce regard, Loki l'avait longtemps attendu. C'était celui qu'Odin offrait toujours à Thor, pour peu que celui-ci approche ses espérances, quand il lui fallait batailler pour n'en récolter que la moitié. Mais il y avait là, dans cette prunelle étincelante, toute la fierté que son père éprouvait à son égard.

Il oublia que Thor passait avant lui, il oublia que Thor le surpassait et un instant, rien qu'un seul instant, il se sentit lesté de toutes les rancœurs qui lui pesaient.

« C'est avec une immense joie que nous l'accueillons ce soir, mais je crains que son retour ne soit que de courte durée car, déjà, je prévois de lui confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Dans deux semaines, Loki partira pour Jotunheim, accompagné de nos Ases et Vanes les plus brillants, escorté de nos plus valeureux guerriers, soigneusement choisis par mes soins, pour discuter avec Laufey. La paix installée entre Asgard et Jotunheim a toujours été fragile et instable … un entretien, dans lequel mon fils me représentera, me semble plus qu'indiqué. »

Thor fut le premier à applaudir à cette annonce et les acclamations éclatèrent à la suite en une joyeuse explosion.

Odin ne confiait que rarement de pareilles missions. C'était un immense honneur que son père lui faisait que de l'envoyer sur Jotunheim parlementer avec Laufey, l'un des plus grands rivaux de son père. C'était le symbole de sa confiance.

Plusieurs minutes, qui durèrent une éternité, furent nécessaires à réinstaller le calme entre les murs du palais.

« Nous nous réjouissons tous des réussites de Loki, reprit le Père de toute chose, mais je vous prie de me laisser terminer. Loki a su s'illustrer par sa diplomatie et son habilité politique. Ses missions se sont toujours révélées être un succès. »

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant de telles éloges. Son père le reconnaissait enfin à sa juste valeur.

« Cependant … Ce soir il n'est pas seulement question de Loki. Il est question du royaume tout entier, de son gouvernement et de sa protection. »

Toutes ses années il n'avait eu de cesse de rêver du trône et de tout ce qui faisait le royaume de son père. Le pouvoir n'avait longtemps été qu'un flou dans son esprit, une vague image de ce que son père exerçait. Il l'avait embelli, mais peu à peu son envie avait grossi. Il y avait touché, de plus en plus, et motivé par un électrisant sentiment de puissance, il s'en était emparé. Son père lui avait délégué certaines tâches, toujours plus importantes, et chaque geste était un pas de plus vers le trône.

Il ne s'en était jamais senti si près. S'il fermait les yeux, il le toucherait des doigts.

C'était son jour aujourd'hui et Thor, Thor et bien Thor passerait après lui, pour une fois. Son frère bataillait dur et repoussait sans cesse l'ennemi. Écraser leurs opposants était son passe-temps favori, mais Loki jouait dans une autre catégorie. Il enraillait la menace avant qu'elle ne naisse. Des propositions, il en faisait des dizaines et parfois, pour que les rivaux de son père avalent sans broncher l'amer défaite qu'ils venaient d'essuyer, Loki enrobait les vérités de mielleuses hypocrisies que tout le monde se délectait d'entendre.

Il servait le royaume, mais bientôt il serait le royaume.

« Je me sens vieux et dans peu de temps je devrais retourner à un sommeil paisible, rappela Odin. Il est alors temps que mon successeur soit couronné. »

Loki se dressa alors, prêt à entendre son nom couler de la bouche de son père, prêt à prendre la tête de ses sujets.

« Thor, annonça le roi, tu as su t'illustrer par ta bravoure au combat. En tant qu'aîné, il n'est personne d'autre que toi de plus qualifié pour me succéder. Ton couronnement devra avoir lieu prochainement. En attendant, fêtons en ton nom, fêtons au nom de notre futur roi ! »

Les doigts de Loki se crispèrent au bord de la table et son sourire se figea. Trop occupé à acclamer le souverain qui leur était promis, Loki n'avait pas à craindre que l'on remarque sa déception. Il put à temps la cacher derrière un masque calme et prévenant. Il témoigna d'un hochement de tête bienveillant son approbation à Thor et participa au tonnerre d'applaudissements dont celui-ci était gratifié.

__Il n'est personne de mieux disposer à régner__, avait dit son père. __Personne___._

Les cris et les verres et les applaudissements réduisirent à néant la bonne humeur de Loki qui dans l'obscurité de l'ombre de son frère s'efforcerait de la ramasser, morceau après morceau, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse de nouveau lever la tête et regarder son père et Thor dans les yeux dignement.

La claque de l'humiliation brûlait si fort sa peau et son cœur qu'il étouffa. La respiration bloquée et les yeux s'emplissant de larmes, il profita du vacarme pour s'échapper vers l'un des balcons du palais.

Il s'enfonça dans une petite alcôve au fond du hall, puis se précipita à travers l'arche qui le conduisait au-dehors. Une énorme balustre longeait une paisible terrasse cachée sous d'imposants feuillages. Il s'y cramponna maladivement, tremblant comme jamais. Il se sentait si stupide et honteux que s'il avait rendu chacun des plats qu'il avait goûtés durant le repas il n'en aurait été étonné.

L'air frais qui remuait les feuilles au-dessus de lui le calma pourtant. Il y avait des feuillages sur Asgard parmi lesquelles il s'était réfugié enfant lorsque les moqueries et la honte lui tenaillaient le cœur. Ceux qui frémissaient au-dessus de lui étaient de ceux-là. Thor l'y rejoignait souvent et prenait sa main avant de le réconforter et de lui murmurer que tout se passerait bien. Parfois il mentait, mais Loki ne le lui reprochait jamais. Thor ne voulait que son bien. Alors pourquoi lui en voulait-il autant alors que son frère n'y était pour rien dans toute cette histoire de couronne ?

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur derrière lui et s'aperçut qu'au-dessus scintillait une nuit étoilée, une semblable à celles qui les avaient veillés, Thor et lui. Elles avaient gardé leur secret, leur terrible secret. Leur tout premier baiser , leurs soupirs amoureux avaient eu pour témoin les étoiles. Il aurait dû rire, il aurait dû sentir son cœur se gonfler de bonheur et ses doigts s'engourdir, mais il n'y eut que des sanglots mélancoliques coincés en travers de sa gorge.

Les sentiments que son frère et lui se jetaient en pleine figure avaient effacé la compétition qui les dressait l'un contre l'autre, mais c'était le destin, inéluctable, qui les rattrapait. Odin érigeait Thor comme son rival. Les jours où ils parlaient, Thor et lui, de toutes les étoiles dans le ciel et de tous les royaumes de l'univers qu'ils s'étaient promis de visiter ensemble n'étaient pas si loin. Thor le surprenait encore à en discuter lorsqu'après une étreinte passionnée il se prenait à rêver leur futur en baisant ses épaules. Mais plus le temps filait, plus leurs paroles s'effritaient et leurs promesses, leurs promesses de partir en fumée.

Les volontés de Thor n'étaient rien face au destin dont Loki ressentait déjà le poids sur ses épaules comme les regards dardant dans son dos. Odin ne se privait jamais de le leur rappeler.

Loki avait eu la faiblesse de croire qu'il pourrait supplanter Thor et porter sa couronne et son père te l'avait planté là, devant tout le monde, tous leurs sujets.

Loki avait eu la faiblesse de croire en la véracité des paroles d'Odin, comme lorsqu'il était gamin, qu'il pourrait un jour accéder au trône s'il s'en montrait digne.

_Mensonges_.

Surpris par l'écho des pas qui approchaient, il se blottit dans l'ombre du balcon, mais il ne put se cacher longtemps des prunelles azures de son aîné qui s'assit à côté de lui avant de jeter un regard aux étoiles qui les couvaient.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu revenir. Je me suis inquiété, lui assura-t-il. »

Comme si ses paroles nécessitaient une preuve, il emmêla ses doigts aux siens.

Un mouvement de recul agita la main de Loki, mais il ne put se dégager de la poigne de Thor et se résigna à se tenir tranquille. Il réalisa que la présence de son frère était toujours le meilleur remède à ses humeurs. Il serra alors plus fort sa main et se coula contre lui, sa tête nichée contre sa nuque.

« Je voulais prendre l'air, confia-t-il à demi-mot.

- Mais c'est ton jour, s'étonna Thor. Nous fêtons en ton honneur.

- En _ton_ honneur, rectifia amèrement Loki, ses yeux verts plantés dans ceux de son frère. Ils se réjouissent de ton couronnement. Ils ne cessent de clamer ton nom. Thor, Thor, Thor, hurlent-ils.

- N'es-tu pas heureux pour moi ? »

L'inquiétude emplissait son regard et la surprise marquait son visage. Loki s'employait pourtant à parler avec toute la ferveur et l'admiration possible lorsqu'il s'épanchait sur le trône et la succession de leur père. Thor aurait dû savoir à quel point c'était important pour lui.

_Il a toujours été le préféré_, songea-t-il. _Il ne sait pas, il ne sait pas ce que c'est_.

La naïveté dont Thor pouvait parfois faire preuve l'énervait.

Loki se contenta d'une demi-vérité. Thor n'avait nul besoin de connaître sa déception s'il n'était pas capable de la voir.

« Je le suis Thor, je l'ai toujours été. »

Des fêtes, il s'en donnait des dizaines le mois sur Asgard et les fastueux banquets ne manquaient jamais, mais Odin avait trouvé judicieux d'annoncer le couronnement de Thor l'un des rares jours qui aurait dû être consacré à Loki.

Le sorcier serra les dents. Ce n'était pas la faute de Thor après tout. Thor ne pouvait s'imaginer les desseins dissimulés derrière cette décision tout sauf anodine de leur père.

« Reviens avec moi, Loki. Je t'en prie. »

Thor prit sa joue au creux de sa paume et la caressa avant de perdre ses doigts dans sa chevelure.

Ce n'était pourtant pas suffisant pour cautériser ses blessures.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour fêter ton couronnement, rétorqua le sorcier.

- Mais comment pourrais-je fêter ton retour si tu n'es pas là ? »

Thor déposa un chaste baiser au coin de ses lèvres et appuya sa question d'un regard inquiet.

Loki s'empourpra presque honteux d'avoir repoussé son frère qui n'avait voulu que le consoler.

_Peut-être Thor n'aurait-il pas agi comme je l'ai fait, peut-être se serait-il réjoui pour moi_. « Bien joué, mon frère », aurait-il dit et il l'aurait entouré de ses bras, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'Odin avait préféré envoyer Loki en repérage sur Jotunheim quelques années auparavant.

Thor se leva et attendit que Loki consente à faire de même, puis ils retournèrent dans le hall où la fête battait son plein. Les invités s'égosillaient à n'en plus finir et la boisson coulait à flot. Harpes et tambours s'étaient joints au banquet et dans une déferlante marée de mélodies, les musiciens entonnaient d'innombrables chants en l'honneur de leurs guerriers.

Lorsque Thor et Loki reparurent, les invités leur tendirent une coupe chacun et Thor retrouva sa place au milieu de l'assemblée.

Loki fit bonne figure, pour Thor, rien que pour Thor. Des sourires, il en avait à revendre et des tours et des phrases acerbes, plus d'un stock.

__Si je souris ils n'y verront que du feu.__

Une coupe, puis un autre défilèrent, puis une tape dans son dos le fit éructer. Noyé dans cette foule tonitruante, à ses propres oreilles résonnèrent les clameurs portant le nom de Thor. Il n'y en eut que pour Thor, rien que pour Thor.

__Tout est pour__ _Thor_._  
><em>

Il n'y eut plus que Thor, même à ses yeux, et il se laissa entraîner dans l'agitation ambiante.

Il se tenait à côté de lui, grand et altier, un sourire éclatant illuminant son visage. Une main passait dans ses cheveux, puis des doigts caressaient les siens et Loki n'eut même plus la force de protester lorsque Thor agrippa son poignet :

« S'ils ne veulent fêter ton retour, nous le fêterons. »

Son sourire fut si doux que Loki sortit à sa suite quand Thor se leva. La confusion couvrit leur départ et personne ne parut le remarquer.

Loki suivit son frère dans sa chambre et il le suivit toujours lorsque Thor l'embrassa.

Il se vit dénudé par Thor, fiévreux et haletant à son oreille, murmurant son nom et les chants qu'il n'avait pu entendre en son honneur. D'un baiser, il força ses lèvres et pénétra sa bouche. Thor le souleva alors et tous deux se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, allongés l'un contre l'autre. Les caresses de plus en plus intimes de Thor le plongèrent dans un oubli total de lui-même.

Le trône, Odin, Asgard et tout le reste pouvaient bien sombrer. Ses bras enroulés autour de Thor, son souffle réchauffant sa peau, il n'y avait plus que leurs deux corps entremêlés pour exister.

* * *

><p>Des ronflements sonores l'éveillèrent et Loki émergea lentement de ses rêves. Il roula sur lui-même entre les draps et nota la présence de Thor à ses côtés. Devant cette face aplatie contre l'oreiller, ces cheveux collés à son front et le soleil illuminant ces épaules, il ne put réprimer un sourire. Il s'étendit dans le lit et se blottit tout contre le corps chaud de son frère qui ne bougea qui pour entourer sa taille d'une main pesante.<p>

« Thor » murmura-t-il avant de se rendormir.

Peu importent les couronnes, peu importe le pouvoir, tous envolés avec Thor à ses côtés. Il n'était rien dans les sept royaumes qu'il puisse échanger contre ce qu'il partageait avec Thor, rien, ni le pouvoir, ni le trône, ni même tout l'or du monde.


	4. Le Bruit du silence

Fandom : Thor.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel et la création de Stan Lee, Larry Lieber et Jack Kirby, les films sont de Kenneth Branagh et d'Alan Taylor.

Pairing : Thor/Loki.

Rating : M pour l'inceste, le sexe légèrement graphique et les pensées meurtrières de Loki.

Genre : Romance/Drama.

Note : Je n'y croyais plus, sincèrement, je n'y croyais plus. Après des mois à me casser la tête pour finir ce texte de rien du tout ( parce que c'est le plus court de tout le recueil ), je parviens enfin à l'achever. "Le Bruit du Silence" est un post-Avengers qui se déroule juste après le retour de Thor sur Asgard avec Loki muselé et juste avant qu'il n'y ait un véritable jugement. Ce n'est pas aussi triste, ni aussi douloureux que ce que je pensais, mais ça laisse un goût un peu amer dans la bouche. C'est un peu la fatalité qui s'abat sur Thor et Loki. Le texte est vraiment simple et c'est l'un des plus épurés que j'ai pu écrire. Je vous aurais fait languir et j'en suis désolée, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Le rating M n'est tout simplement pas celui avec lequel je suis le plus à l'aise alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. _Bonne lecture_ !

* * *

><p><strong>Le Bruit du Silence<strong>

Sa main sur le manche de sa lame tremblait et le tranchant, brillant, caressait avidement le cou de Thor qui lui était offert.

Un tour de plus que son frère bien aimé n'avait pas vu venir ou peut-être, simplement, celui-ci s'était montré moins vigilent. Après toutes ces années, tous ces combats qu'ils avaient joué l'un à côté de l'autre, Thor aurait dû savoir.

Loki s'était laissé traîner jusqu'à Asgard, endossant sans protester le rôle du perdant. Il s'était contenté de suivre Thor, la tête baissée. Son frère ne pouvait pas être stupide au point de croire en des remords, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé. Il aurait dû s'assurer que Loki n'était pas armé.

Il avait tourné la tête rien qu'un instant et la tentation avait été trop forte. C'était une pulsion, rien de plus, à laquelle Loki avait répondu aveuglement, comme lorsqu'il perdait le contrôle et qu'un flot ininterrompu de paroles coulait d'entre ses lèvres, brisant les apparences.

Le prince déchu s'était jeté sur la lame dissimulée dans un des replis de son costume sans songer aux conséquences. Ses mains bien que fermement enserrées purent s'y agripper et d'un coup, l'arme s'était glissée sous le menton du Dieu du tonnerre.

Que croyait-il, Thor ? Pensait-il sincèrement qu'une simple muselière et des fers pouvaient l'arrêter ?

Loki avait parfaitement le temps de lui trancher la gorge. Une simple pression sur la carotide et le fils doré d'Odin se viderait comme un porc. Il imaginait déjà ce précieux liquide ruisseler entre ses doigts et la vie du héros qui ne tiendrait plus qu'à un fil. Il pourrait même s'ouvrir les veines et mêler sa boue de Jötun à celle d'un vrai dieu. Alors Thor et lui deviendraient frères, pour de bon.

Une telle pensée aurait autrefois horrifié Loki. Désormais, elle l'excitait.

Le sorcier calma pourtant ses ardeurs. Tout cela ne servirait à rien. Thor avait eu tout juste le temps de réagir avant que les soldats d'Odin n'interviennent. D'un geste autoritaire de la main, il les avait arrêtés et son marteau, prolongeant son bras, avait répliqué. Il suffirait d'une petite impulsion pour que le crâne de Loki explose et que son cerveau devienne bouillie. Tout disparaîtrait avec un seul coup. Que Loki tente de le blesser et les deux frères mourraient avant même d'avoir pu contempler leur oeuvre.

Le Dieu du mensonge osa enfin croiser son regard dément à celui du Dieu du tonnerre, plein de reproches. Des fils d'Odin il ne restait plus que deux bêtes enragées. À les voir se déchirer, difficile de croire qu'ils avaient été frères d'armes. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps Thor protégeait encore Loki et le Dieu du mensonge, toujours sur ses gardes, s'assurait de son œil de vautour qu'aucun de leurs ennemis ne prennent en traître le plus victorieux des héros d'Asgard.

Ces temps s'étaient perdus, au milieu des lames et des cris. Le destin les avait rattrapés et ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour l'éviter.

Cela fit rire Loki, mais le son qui sortit de sa bouche ne fut qu'un râle pathétique qui se répercuta entre les mâchoires de fer qui l'emprisonnaient.

Thor le dévisagea en retour. Ses lèvres se mouvèrent, s'entrouvrant et se refermant légèrement.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

Loki plaqua alors sa main contre la joue de son frère et s'y accrocha, comme à un roc, son dernier point d'attache vers la réalité. Il n'y avait rien de plus familier que cet air incompris qu'il lisait sur le visage de Thor.

Celui-ci dut lire quelque chose qu'il interpréta comme du désespoir dans les yeux perdus qui le fixait car il passa une main dans les cheveux de Loki. Ce n'était ni trop brutal pour qu'il l'agresse, ni trop doux pour qu'il le réconforte.

Il y avait quelques années encore, cela avait été l'un des gestes préférés du plus jeune prince. Thor s'asseyait à côté de lui après une rude bataille qu'ils venaient de remporter, massait doucement le crâne de son petit frère. Il le serrait dans ses bras la nuit pour le calmer quand Loki venait s'y réfugier et caressait la chevelure sombre qui s'éparpillait sur sa poitrine. Il posait ses doigts sur la nuque du sorcier lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, dans le lit de l'un ou de l'autre, Loki, nu, toujours blotti contre lui. Il y avait du soutien et du courage dans ce simple geste, une façon de dire qu'il restait encore de l'espoir.

Puis le souffle chaud que Thor exhalait, haletant, balaya le visage de Loki qui ferma les yeux.

Un instant le sorcier oublia tout. Cette maudite Manhattan qui n'était redevenue rien de moins que le tout petit point dans le monde qu'elle aurait dû rester, les Vengeurs, ces guignoles en collants à qui Thor s'attacherait beaucoup trop, ses ascendants de monstres, le trône d'Odin et les royaumes pour lesquels il se serait damné et tout ce qui avait causé sa perte. Il n'y avait plus que Thor face à lui, Thor qui le tenait, Thor qui le menaçait, mais Thor qui était bien là, avec lui.

Loki lâcha sa lame dont le tintement clinquant ne se fit entendre que bien trop tardivement à son goût. Il poussa violemment Thor qui fut projeté contre le mur blanc de la prison. Mjölnir tomba à terre dans un fracas assourdissant que le sorcier n'eut d'autre choix que de masquer. De cette cage, rien ne sortirait. Pas un son, pas un bruit, rien que le silence.

Un sort les enveloppa avec le peu de magie qui lui restait et personne ne put noter aucun de leurs mouvements.

Loki se glissa contre Thor qui se pressait contre ses hanches. Il se nicha au creux de ce cou qu'il avait, des années auparavant, mordu jusqu'au sang et en huma l'odeur. S'en dégageait la même senteur de sueur qui perlait le corps de Thor après leurs ébats.

Il lui avait indéniablement manqué.

Loki déboucla leur ceinture avec hâte, bien que maladroitement, et le cuir de leurs pantalons ne tarda pas à glisser sur leurs jambes. Les doigts de Thor trouvèrent rapidement le chemin vers ses cuisses et lentement vinrent flatter sa queue. La bouche de son frère, elle, baisait ses tempes. Loki l'agrippa à la nuque jusqu'à y creuser des sillons de ses ongles acérés. Il balança sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper sans retenue à une série de murmures inaudibles, sous le traitement de ces doigts qui le connaissaient par cœur, chaque recoin de sa peau, tout ce qui le faisait vibrer.

Ils se retrouvèrent à terre, Loki à quatre pattes, attendant que Thor ne vienne le pénétrer. Quand son frère entra en lui, son cœur explosa. Il ne put retenir un cri lorsqu'ils accordèrent leur danse.

Autrefois, pourtant, les choses avaient eu un autre goût. Autrefois, un brouillard n'avait pas envahi son esprit et le sang ne tâchait pas ses mains. Autrefois Jane n'avait été qu'un prénom parmi tant d'autres.

Thor se serra contre lui. Ses jambes battaient l'arrière de celles de Loki. Ses mains remontaient sur le torse qui tremblait sous ce toucher. Ses lèvres caressèrent la bande de chair juste sous la monstruosité qui enfermait son petit frère et lâchèrent un gémissement qui ressemblait plus à un soupir. Loki frissonna. Le froid du métal croisa la chaleur des larmes qui glissèrent dans son cou et s'insinuèrent dans sa prison de fer.

La douleur de Thor l'aurait réjoui quelques heures plus tôt. Des larmes, pour un tel guerrier, n'avaient pas de prix, si rares qu'on aurait pu les qualifier de présents à quiconque elles étaient réservées. Loki n'en avait peut-être vues qu'une dizaine en trois mille ans et toutes lui étaient destinées.

Le sorcier repoussa le guerrier qui resta figé. Il se tourna et pour lui faire face. Les yeux de Thor brillaient et le dévisageaient dans un mélange d'envie et de questions. Loki s'approcha doucement et se glissa contre lui. Il griffa de ses mains prisonnières la cuirasse qui les recouvraient tous les deux et ses doigts rencontrèrent la chair et ils finirent peau contre peau. Il ondula lascivement des hanches sans lâcher du regard un seul instant les orbes bleues qui le suivaient. Elles l'avaient toujours suivi.

Loki se cambra et s'empala sur le sexe dressé de Thor qui accrochait ses épaules. Proche, toujours plus proche, sa tête reposant contre ce torse qu'il avait tant de fois embrassé, il se laissa guider jusqu'à la délivrance.

À moitié nu et en sueur, Loki se recroquevilla contre son frère qui l'entoura de deux gigantesques bras, comme le petit garçon qui rêvait de batailles et de gloire l'avait fait dans leur jeunesse. La main de Thor caressa de nouveau ses cheveux et soulagea son crâne douloureux, puis l'air fit frémir ses lèvres abîmées. La muselière venait de tomber.

Thor posa sa bouche sur la sienne et lécha les petites blessures qui la crevaient, comme pour les faire disparaître.

Il se mit à sourire et le brouillard qui emplissait la tête de Loki se fit soudain plus clair.

Il ne leur restait donc plus que ça.

* * *

><p>Après plus de six mois ensemble, le recueil s'achève finalement ici. Les quatre petits textes que je vous avais promis sont tous là. J'ai pensé continuer, à écrire d'autres OS, j'ai quelques idées toujours autour de cette pseudo-histoire que j'ai construite autour de la relation incestueuse entre Thor et Loki, mais je préfère tout simplement m'arrêter ici car ce recueil me plaît comme ça. Je publierais sans doute d'autres textes à côté. Je travaille d'ailleurs sur d'autres projets ( j'ai envie de tester des trucs un peu bizarre, un peu différents de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire ). Je bosse notamment sur une toute petite fiction qui devrait comporter quatre chapitres et avec laquelle je m'éclate plutôt pas mal. J'ai déjà la trame et une bonne partie du premier chapitre. Il s'agira d'un AU rédigé ( encore ) du point-de-vue de Loki, qui mettra ( encore ) en scène un THORKI. Dans ce texte, Thor et Loki devront faire équipe. Le titre de ce magnifique chef d'oeuvre ( comme j'abuse ) sera "Version Alternative". Si quelqu'un est intéressé, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP pour en discuter.<p>

Quoiqu'il en soit, je tiens à remercier les lecteurs qui sont arrivés jusqu'ici, les followers, les favoris et un grand, grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot. Vos compliments m'ont fait plaisir et vous m'avez donné le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de ce truc pourtant commencé sur un coup de tête. Merci, _vraiment_.


End file.
